


Behind the Scenes

by Angel_Waters



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Duty, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Waters/pseuds/Angel_Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What will I do without you, Merlin?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes

My King stood in the center of the room, dressed in his best tunic, staring down at the crown held in his hands. He was to be married within the hour, but he didn’t look happy.

“What will I do without you, Merlin?”

“Mind and body, heart and soul, I am yours. I will always be at your side, even if I am no longer in your bed. Camelot needs an heir to the throne. I cannot give you that. Gwen will be a wonderful Queen. She loves you, Arthur, and you love her.”

“It’s not the same.”

“I know, but it will have to be enough for now.”

“And after an heir is born?” he asked, a hint of challenge behind the words.

My only answer was a smile, small and sad, that spoke more clearly than words ever could. The man I loved would never break his vow. He would never betray his Queen by coming back to me.

He bowed his head, clasped my arm tightly for a brief moment, and then walked out of the room. The people of Camelot were waiting.


End file.
